powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of an Old Friend,Part 2
Plot The Rangers, with Telexa's help, make a plan to retrieve their parents from Vita's Dark Dimension, but first, they will need their Thunder Coins back. With only one Coin left—Susie's Coin—the Rangers have no choice but to ask their old friend for help. Gamma 5 teleports Susie back to the Command Center, but Susie wonders how she will be able to help with her powers depleted. Telexa has an idea, but it will be very risky. She intends to infuse Susie with her own energy, morphing her into the Aqua Ranger for a time. The Rangers are worried that it's too much of a risk for both Telexa and Susie, as Telexa could possibly cease to exist, and if the powers run dry too soon, Susie will be left vulnerable. However, Susie, almost 14 years old, is willing to take that chance and wants to know when do they start. While Goldonna reawakens Pterazord to finish destroying Riverside, Telexa implements her plan, nearly draining herself of her own life force, but temporarily restoring Susie's Aqua Ranger powers in the process. The Aqua Ranger teleports to Goldonna's location and confronts her, but the beast-warrior merely sends Putties to deal with Susie and weaken her powers until they are depleted again. When Susie starts getting weaker, Nicole has Gamma boost the power, putting Susie back in the fight. After a harrowing battle, Susie manages to retrieve her Ptera Wand and regain control of the Pterazord, but Vita sends Scorpina to help Goldonna destroy the Zord. As giants, the two warriors battle Pterazord until they realize that they have left the Rangers' Thunder Coins unguarded. Back at the Command Center, Telexa has drained away all of her life force trying to maintain Susie's powers, but manages to tell Gamma to bring Susie back. Meanwhile, just as Susie is within an inch of powering down permanently, she ekes out a victory by retrieving the Thunder Coins, with the energy surrounding the box enveloping Susie before she is teleported back to the Command Center just as a Putty is about to strike her down. When Susie reaches the Command Center, the physical and mental strain of maintaining her powers has taken its toll on her, and she passes out before powering down into her human form. After the Rangers make certain that Susie is okay, they work on a plan to try to restore Telexa, and Drew and Gamma discover that the Rangers could restore Telexa by infusing her with energy from their Thunder Coins. They attempt this, and to their good fortune, the energy infusion does work, just as an furious Vita sends Dramole to attack the rock quarry outside the city. Telexa informs the team that by destroying Dramole, the Rangers' parents will be returned to Earth from the Dark Dimension. However before they can go into battle, Telexa warns the rangers to avoid the Dramole's hypnotic gas and Drew agrees since he experienced it the last time, so they morph and teleport to the rock quarry to confront the Dramole monster. However, Dramole uses his hypnotic gas to mind-control four Rangers into attacking Carmen. Back at the Command Center, Gamma and Telexa discover that Susie's body has been electrically charged by the force field surrounding the Power Coins. That energy has restored her powers temporarily, and when Gamma hands Susie her Thunder Coin, she morphs into the Aqua Ranger and sends out laser blasts that incapacitate Dramole, setting the four Rangers he had put under his control free. Enraged, Vita throws her wand down to Earth, making Dramole grow. Susie uses her Ptera Wand to summon Pterazord while the other Rangers summon the Megazord, knowing Susie may need some help against Dramole. A harrowing battle ensues before the Rangers call forth Titanus and form the Ultrazord, which disposes of Dramole with its finishing blast, along with power from Susie's Ptera wand. Vita is furious and enrage that despite another wicked plan that was going her way, she was defeated by the rangers again as usual. Goldonna knows that the rangers have not seen the last of them. After the battle, Telexa is pleased to inform the Rangers that with Dramole destroyed, the citizens of Riverisde have been returned to their own dimension, with no memory of what transpired. Nicole and the other Rangers celebrate Susie's return, but Gamma and Telelxa warn that Suise's powers are still temporary, and they could fail her at any time, but Susie chooses to continue her job as a Power Ranger—even if it means someday she may never be one again. But she is happy to be back with her teammates again and looking for to enjoy her last semester of junior high school. The Rangers hurry back to the Youth Center and express their love for all their parents, and they decides to introduce their parents to Susie, just as the Chandler twins, Brittany and Brianna start a food fight in the Youth Center. Soon all the adults join in, forcing the Rangers to retreat to the entryway, laughing over the fact that there is still a little kid in all their parents. Trivia *Susie Gold returns in this episode. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Thunderstorm